Nature Calls
by Shadow Kiara
Summary: Fantastic Five:  Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, the Thing and Sister Nature..
1. Authors note

**Authors note: **

**After reading the revieuws, I decided to change the story.**

**Bright Eyez17****, you were right, the story really is identical with yours but I swear, I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't copy your chapters, honestly. But I am sorry.**

**So, I changed the story, I hope you like this better then the 'not so' original; Hearts Frozen Solid.**


	2. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **I owe nothing except for Haylie Hades, AKA Sister Nature_

**Prologue**

_Event threshold  
in T-minus 9 minutes and counting_

"Reed, what's going on?"

"I don't know Haylie..." Reed said, "This isn't possible, the cloud sped up"

"So what now?"

"Go warn Johnny and Ben, I'll go get Sue and Victor" Reed ordered.

Haylie nodded and hurried through the hall.

* * *

"Ben, get inside, now!" Haylie called as she reached them. 

"But I'm not ready with egghead's plants" Ben's voice sounded.

"What's going on?" Johnny questioned.

Haylie pointed towards the cosmic cloud that was approaching them.

"Uh-oh" Johnny said

"Ben, come inside now!!"

"Haylie, I said I wasn't finished..-"

"...Ben, look behind you" Haylie said.

Ben turned and saw the cloud approach him with high speed.

"I'm not going to make this, guys" Ben said, slight terror in his voice.

"Ben, you gotta jump" Reed called once he joined them.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Sue asked 

"Closing the shields." Victor said, pushing some buttons.

"You can't just leave them out there."

"Watch me" he growled

Sue sighed and turned around.

"You can't help them any more then I can."

"I can try." Sue called and hurried away.

* * *

"Ben, you can do this" 

"Johnny, get ready to close the portal"

Ben reached the ship but was blasted against the window.

Reed watched as he fell down on the ground.

Haylie looked up at the portal and saw the orange cloud burn through and light everything.

Then, she felt a sheer pain combined with other mixed feelings.

* * *

**So this was the prologue... please review**


	3. Chapter 1

**_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I am your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello  
If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday_**

Slowly, Haylie opened her eyes and closed them again after feeling the bright light from around her burn into her eyes.

Again, she opened them and stared at the white ceiling. She turned her head to see a 'get well soon' card standing on the table. She reached over and picked it up.

_**Get Well Soon, signed Victor**_

She rolled her eyes slightly as she placed the card back on the table.

He'd probably send everyone a card.

She then slowly sat up and looked around.

"Ah, you're awake" she heard and turned her head to the door where a nurse was standing, smiling friendly.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice still a little hoarse.

"the Von Doom Medical Facility" the nurse said, walking towards her. "How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better" Haylie shrugged and then looked up at the nurse. "How are the others?"

"Mr. Richards and Mr. Storm were awake some hours after you were brought in, Miss. Storm awoke late yesterday and Mr. Grimm awoke some hours ago" the nurse said.

"So does that mean I can go too?" Haylie asked then.

"I just want to do a little check up and then you can fresh up" the nurse said.

"Thanks"

* * *

After the check up, and some freshing up, Haylie returned to her room where she noticed the glass vase with closed roses inside.

Haylie walked towards the vase and touched one of the roses wich, strangely, opened and bloomed to it's full beauty.

She jumped back with a slight shriek, her eyes wide open, staring towards the roses as they bloomed open one by one.

"Whoa" she said, "D-did I just do that?"

"Did what?" she heard behind her.

Haylie jumped again and turned around to see Sue standing by the door post.

"Oh..Sue...er..nothing" she said, turning back to the flowers.

"The nurse said you were awake so I came to ask if you might've been hungry...Ben invited us...well me..but I'm inviting you"

Haylie turned back to her friend, "Ehm..one question"

"What is it?"

"Can flowers bloom by one single touch...?"

"What?"

"The roses...they...ehm...never mind" Haylie shook her head.

"Beautiful roses...who send them?" Sue asked.

Haylie shrugged, she didn't exactly thought of the person who send her these strange but pretty roses.

"No card?"

"Ehm no.."

"Maybe Victor send them...my room was filled with flowers"

Haylie nodded, "Anyway...you were talking about diner...or lunch...whatever it was"

Sue smiled, "Right, follow me"

* * *

**This was the first chapter.  
Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 2

****

**We can plant a seed  
And watch it grow  
Food enough to fill a table  
Running water down an overflow  
Eat as much as we are able  
But would the fruit turn ripe  
If the rains had never been?**

You can travel far to distant lands  
Some so hot no man could bear  
You can conquer peaks with winds of sand  
Where Mother Nature didn't care  
Would not our world turn cold  
If the sun refused to shine

Sue and Haylie walking towards the cafetaria when Haylie noticed that all the plants and flowers they passed suddenly began to bloom and grow.

"Are you okay?" Sue asked as she noticed her friend.

"Are these plants mechanical?"

Sue blinked as she stared at her friend.

"Ehm...no...why?"

Haylie shrugged, "Ehm..just wondering"

* * *

Finally, they reached the cafetaria and sat down with Reed and Ben.

"Hey, great to see you're up too" Reed said when he noticed the two young women.

Haylie looked around, the room was filled with plants who all seemed to grow their way.

"Haylie... you seem a bit...distracted, something wrong?" Ben said.

"I don't know..."Haylie said, a bit annoyed.

"Are you sure you don't want to go lie back down again?" Sue asked.

"I'm fine...maybe just a little tired...I spend enough time in bed already..I just need to sit and eat"

Haylie sighed. It was no use talking to them about what she saw. Maybe she was just hallucinating or maybe this was all just a bad dream.  
The only thing she knew was that is seemed like ever plant around grew in her presence.

* * *

After diner, the four of them talked.

"Where's your brother, anyways?" Reed asked.

"The nurse said he was out.. snowboarding or something with his nurse.." Sue said.

"Typical Johnny" Haylie said, rolling her eyes slightly.

There was a soft rumble coming from Ben.

"Wow.. Bad shrimp..." he said, rubbing his hand over his stomach, "Maybe I'll go lie down" he said.

Before leaving the cafetaria, he gave a small shrug with his head towards Haylie and she understood what he meant.

"Yeah...I think I'm going to get some fresh air...walk around a bit" she said.

"I thought you were tired.." Reed said, raising his eye brow.

"I was...but not anymore..." Haylie shrugged.

"Want me to walk with you? Just in case?" Sue offered.

Haylie shook her head as she stood up.

"I'm a big girl Sue.." she said with a slight smile as she left the two and walked out of the cafetaria.

* * *

As she walked through the halls, she bumped into Johnny, only wearing a pink ski jacket.

"..what..are you wearing?" she asked, trying to bite back a laugh.

"Ehm..long story...check this out" Johnny said as he raised his one hand before her while holding the jacket with his other hand.

Haylie crossed her arms before her and raised an eye brow while waiting for what Johnny was so hyper about.

Johnny snapped his fingers and a small orange flame appeared above his fingers.

Her eyes widened, "Bu-.. how.."

"I don't know...I was just snowboarding and next thing I knew, this little flame was... like...EVERYWHERE!" he said, laughing like a little child who just got a new toy.

"Is that the reason why you're only wearing that?" she asked, pointing towards the ski jacket.

Johnny nodded and snapped his fingers once more, the fire disappearing.

"I'm gonna tell the others" Johnny jumped and hurried past her.

Haylie kept staring forwards, drowning in thoughts.

'_First the plants...then Johnny with his fire...something's wrong'_ she thought, turned around and followed Johnny back into the cafetaria.

* * *

**Hope this is better...  
Please review and tell me your thoughts.**


	5. The Bio

**Ok. I'm working on the next chapter but I thought it would be a good idea to post a profile of ****'Sister Nature'.**

**Her appearence is kinda based on Poison Ivy from the Batman&Robin movie.**

**The link of the appearence will not be clickable but if you just copy it and paste it in your linkbar, you'll find out :P**

**Name: Haylie Terra.**

**Hero Name: Sister Earth.**

**Main Powers: Talking to plants, talking to animals, nature stuff.**

**Age: 20  
Appearence: ****http://upload. Haylie is a very friendly but stubborn girl. She likes to keep her emotions in control to look strong and balanced. She is usually very calm though Johnny can get on her nerves. After she discovered she had the powers of the Earth, she had more difficulty in controling her emotions and felt strongly connected to the nature. But she needs to keep herself semi-in control 'cause if she loses her temper, she could cause and earthquake...**


End file.
